


Absolutely Routine, I Assure You

by glitchb0t



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Subtle Fear Play, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchb0t/pseuds/glitchb0t
Summary: [Kinktober 2018 - Day 2: Medical Play, Begging]Kamski hushed Connor, placing one thirium-stained finger to Connor's lips, leaving behind a brilliant blue smear. "Now, now, Connor. We've been over this. You can call me Elijah."Connor's focus moved away from the hand, up and up until he met with Kamski's eyes. They held an indecipherable gleam that did nothing to dissuade Connor's nerves. "Yes, Elijah."





	Absolutely Routine, I Assure You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Where's day 1 you may ask? Why are you posting day 2 on what should be day 5, if not 6, you may ask? Well the answer is simple: I am terrible at challenges lmao. Day 1 is a drawing that can be found over on my tumblr (glitchb0t) under my art tag if anyone's interested. It's Gavin with the theme deep-throating ;D
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written anything with the intent to post in ages, and it's been even longer since I wrote anything close to smutty, but I recently started a Kamski RP blog that's renewed my interest in writing! So here I am! Bringing you...whatever this is! It's probably medical kink. Maybe. What even is a medical kink with androids? Hmm... Anyway, I blame sybaritick for this because he was the one who suggested medical play with these two but then they kind of just went off and did their own thing... It didn't get nearly as dark as I initially intended, but there are other days, other prompts ;3c

"Mister Kamski, I don't think—"  
  
Kamski hushed Connor, placing one thirium-stained finger to Connor's lips, leaving behind a brilliant blue smear. "Now, now, Connor. We've been over this. You can call me Elijah."  
  
Connor's focus moved away from the hand, up and up until he met with Kamski's eyes. They held an indecipherable gleam that did nothing to dissuade Connor's nerves. "Yes, Elijah."  
  
Kamski smiled in satisfaction before turning back to his tools. Laid out on a small rolling table were a variety of scalpels, screwdrivers, and clamps, amongst other miscellaneous equipment. "Are you comfortable, Connor?"  
  
Connor was laying back on what could only be described as an operating table. He was stripped down to a pair of black boxer briefs, and the skin on his torso was deactivated. The panel that normally hid his internal components was open, thirium pump exposed in a way that had his stress levels rising. His left arm was stretched out, and wires fed into a panel like they would an IV for a human. These wires connected to a nearby terminal that gave a read out of Connor's activity.  
  
Thirium lazily leaked onto the table's surface from a tear in his side where a bullet had ripped through mere hours earlier. It wasn't a fatal injury by any means, but it posed a threat if left unattended.  
  
"I'm as comfortable as I can be given my current state, Elijah."  
  
Kamski hummed distractedly in response as he picked up a hemostatic clamp. He twisted it around, momentarily lost in thought. With the clamp still in hand, he stepped closer to the table and surveyed the android exposed before him. "Beautiful."  
  
It was said with such raw awe that Connor's biocomponents visibly reacted. Kamski watched as Connor's thirium pump picked up speed, rushing thirium through Connor's synthetic veins. He couldn't track exactly where it was going, but he did note the flush of blue showing through the thinner skin of Connor's facial planes, at the very tops of his cheeks as if he were a human blushing.  
  
"Do you like that? Being called beautiful?"  
  
Hesitantly, Connor nodded. It felt nice to be complimented.  
  
Delighted at this newfound information, Kamski continued on. "You're absolutely exquisite, Connor. Both inside and out." His hands disappeared into Connor's chest. "Gorgeous through and through."  
  
Connor jolted at the sensation of Kamski's fingers amidst his wires. It was a strange sensation, and almost too strong for Connor to handle so suddenly. His system threw error after error at him that he fought to ignore, desperate to keep his view clear. At his side, the terminal made a brisk chiming noise.  
  
"What are you doing?" Connor's voice was tremulous. His LED flickered between yellow and red before settling on a bright crimson that immediately caught Kamski's attention.  
  
"Are you scared?" Hidden in his soft question was an undercurrent of excitement. "I do apologize if this is making you uncomfortable. I could put you into stasis if you'd like?"  
  
"No!" Connor's stress levels spiked drastically, jumping from 40% to nearly 70% at the idea of being in such a vulnerable state while so exposed. "No, I'll be fine. I apologize." He took a steadying breath. "You may proceed."  
  
Kamski glanced towards the monitor and its readings before addressing Connor. "Your cooperation is appreciated. I understand this procedure may seem frightening, but I assure you, it's absolutely routine. I'm going to detach this tube in order to check the connection port and make any repairs. Then I'll replace the damaged paneling. Nothing complex."  
  
Kamski took hold of the tube in question. "Now tell me how this feels. I wouldn't want to miss any damage."  
  
With that, Kamski set the clamp to prevent any further thirium leakage, and tugged the cord free in one smooth move.  
  
Connor's system briefly timed out at the sudden disconnect. Once he caught up with the lag, however, a full-body shudder wracked over his frame, and he gasped, "Strange."  
  
Had Connor been paying attention, he would have noted the hitch in Kamski's breath. "Strange how? Can you elaborate?"  
  
Connor struggled to put the sensation to words. "It... tingles? It's not unpleasant. It's just... strange."  
  
"And this?" Kamski tugged on the clamped tube, causing several others to shift alongside it.  
  
Connor moaned, loud and echoing. "Elijah, what is this?" He sounded almost panicked as he squirmed on the table, trying to grasp at the smooth surface.  
  
Kamski took in Connor's reaction with wide eyes. "Fascinating."  
  
"Elijah?"  
  
Kamski shook himself from his thoughts. As much as he wanted to play with Connor, he did have to actually fix him. The last thing he wanted was for one of his favorite androids to break because of his neglect.  
  
"It's nothing to be concerned over." Kamski set the tube to the side, watching the micro-expressions that passed over Connor's oh-so-expressive face. "I'm going to examine the port now. It looks like most of the damage was to that section of tubing, but I want to double check."  
  
Connor could only bring himself to nod.  
  
Ten minutes of careful prodding later, and Connor was a panting mess. His internal temperatures had risen enough that he felt hot against Kamski's hands, and his chest heaved with an effort to bring that temperature down. It made work difficult, but Kamski couldn't help but tease the android.  
  
He himself was half-lidded, watching Connor through dilated eyes.  
  
"Elijah, I can't—" Connor whimpered when Kamski purposefully pushed against a thick chord, directing it into a bundle of other wires, and making the entire cluster strain. Connor's hips twitched off the table, the cloth of his boxers damp. Neither of them really knew when his intercourse protocols activated, but then neither of them were really paying attention.  
  
"We're almost done here," Kamski's voice had a breathy edge to it, utterly entranced by Connor's reluctant desperation. "I just need to plug this back in and then we can close you up until the new panel is done printing."  
  
Kamski lined the tube up, and carefully inserted it back into place, Connor whimpering behind closed lips the entire way. Kamski let it sit for a moment before he all but tore it back out, and Connor screamed.  
  
"Oops," Kamski breathed. "It must have been misaligned."  
  
In fact, it was misaligned several more tries. What a slippery little thing.  
  
"Please, please," Connor pleaded. "Stop. I-I can't— I—"  
  
"Can't you, though?" Kamski abandoned the pretense of any sort of medical goals and ran the end of the tube along the rim of the plug. "You should see yourself, Connor. You've made a mess of my table — all this thirium and lubricant. Do you know what this is? What you're experiencing?"  
  
Connor nodded. Then shook his head. Then nodded again. "Sexual stimulation, but I don't— Why would I—?"  
  
"Do you want to come, Connor?" With stained fingers, he rubbed his previously unoccupied hand along the inside of Connor's thigh. It was slick. "Do you even know what that is?"  
  
"Yes!" Connor gasped, thrusting up, desperate for any kind of attention.  
  
"So beautiful. Perhaps I should keep you this way instead? On the precipice of ecstasy."  
  
"Elijah, please." Connor begged. "Please let me come. Please. Please."  
  
"We still have to change your panel."  
  
Connor shook his head, his LED flashing red. The terminal made another chiming noise. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't leave me like this. Please."  
  
"Well, since you've begged so sweetly."  
  
Kamski set the tube back in the plug and it clicked in place. When he removed the clamp, the rush of thirium caused a burst of warmth to explode through Connor's system. His voice glitched out into silence as he threw his head back.  
  
Kamski greedily drank in the sight before him. Absolutely fascinating.  
  
And they weren't even done.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder you can find me over on [glitchb0t](http://glitchb0t.tumblr.com/). Also my Kamski RP blog is [elijahkmski](https://elijahkmski.tumblr.com/) if anyone's interested.


End file.
